The Art of Being Misunderstood
by Akio-Huntress
Summary: Music isn't your stereotypical Child of Apollo and hates it when people think so. Thought she loves singing and is a fantastic archer, she's always known there was more to her. Nico isn't your stereotypical Child of Hades. Though sometimes he is depressed and talks to dead people more than humans, he knows how to feel. Together, can they break through every cliche once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N Yes another Nico and Music story! I know I didn't finish the other story but I so will be doing that. I'm sorry I can't control the creative flow! Enjoy and Review! **

_**(After the Giant war) **_

**Music **

Children of Apollo are often misunderstood.

You think that you walk into the cabin and you expect a fucking glee episode and everyone wakes up in the morning singing Disney songs. Well, none of us are like that.

Except Will.

"_Little town, it's a quiet village" _I hearWill singing in the bathroom, with the door open. Doing his hair most likely.

"_Every day like the one before_

_Little town full of little people_

_Waking up to say—." _

"_Shut the fuck up." _I sing in the same tune, walking into the bathroom. I stand next to him in the mirror where he's straightens his hair.

"Morning Music." He says pinching my cheeks. I swat his hand away and grimace at him. He just laughs "Are you singing at the sing-a-long tonight?" he asks me.

"No, you guys can have it." I say.

"Come on Music, you're the only Child of Apollo no ones heard sing. And some of them are doubting if you can."

"I can sing. I just prefer for it to be to myself."

"Stage fright?"

"More like I don't see the need to impress." I say. "I'm like a baby sloth. They don't do anything yet people still find them interesting."

"Well, you are cute like a baby sloth."

"Careful Will that's incest." I laugh

"That's not what I meant." He says punching me in the arm. I pull my hair into a ponytail and change into my camp shirt and shorts and head over to Cabin 3.

I knock on the door only to find a shirtless Perseus. Immediately, a blush creeps to my face.

"Hey Percy." I smile "I didn't know you were back from college." Percy and Annabeth had started there first year at NYU a while back.

"Yea, I just came back a week ago. I decided to be a camp counselor, since Annabeth is still working on repairs from the Giant war."

"Oh that's nice." I say unconsciously biting my lip. I hear growling from the back of the cabin. "Is that Mrs. O'Leary?"

"No that's Lyric." He says, with a frown.

"If one more girl wakes me up just so they can fucking hit on you, I'm going to fucking—Hey Music." Lyric says grumbling, and then she smiles when she sees me. "Perseus, how many times do I have to tell you to stop answering the door shirtless what's the matter with you!" Lyric says pulling him back into the cabin. "So what's up?"

"It's morning. I'm bored. Walk around camp with me." I say.

"Alright, one second." She says walking back into the cabin. I follow her and see Percy siting on a beanbag chair.

"Why are you up this early anyway?" She asks me.

"Will decided to be Belle this morning." I groan, plopping down next to Percy. Before I continue, Percy is like a stupid older brother to me. Sure he's attractive but I could never see him in that way.

"Little town, again?" he ask me. I nod.

"Why are you two up?" I ask them

"Let's just say you're the 5th girl that's cam here this morning." Lyric grumbles "And Percy too nice to reject anyone so I started growling at them so they'll go away."

"Lyric's just being protective."

"Oh no, you can protect yourself. Lyric just doesn't like to be woken up because some girls are stupid." She says changing into her camp shirt. She grabs her swords and they change back into hair clips, then she ties her hair back with them. "Let's go."

The 3 of us walked to the Canoe lake and sat at the Pier. Lyric was laying on Percy because she was still tired so I sat there and talked to Percy.

"Do you miss her?" I ask him

"Annabeth?" I nod "Yea, of course. I mean, since we were 12 every summer that I was here so was she. I guess I know how she felt when Hera took my memory, but at least I know where she is."

"I don't think I'll ever find someone like that."

"Like what?"

"Someone willing to do all you did and still do for Annabeth."

"See, that's the thing. You probably never will."

"Gee, thanks." I say sarcastically

"No, that's not what I mean. When you find someone for you they wouldn't want to do what others have done. They'd want to spend every moment with and not want one without you." He says, in a serious tone.

"Gayest thing you've ever said." Lyric mumbles into his shoulder. He shrugs her off.

"Lyric's just mad because Leo started dating that Demeter girl." He says.

"Leo can date whoever the fuck he wants. It's not like it affects me."

"Maybe, if you told him you liked him earlier then—"

"_I DON'T LIKE LEO!" _She snaps. "And speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." She says looking across the lake and there was Leo standing with the new Demeter girl, Lilly. They were hugging when all of a sudden a wave of water grabbed Leo and pulled him in the lake. Percy and I instantly look at Lyric who just gets up and walks away, humming.

"Was that necessary?" I ask her as we walk into the Mess hall.

"Very. I don't like her." She says walking to her table.

"But you threw Leo in the water."

"I don't like him either." She says.

"Alright, we will talk about this later." I say walking away.

"No, we won't." She shouts after me. I plop next to Will.

"Hey." I say smiling.

"Still mad at me for waking you up this morning?" He says to me. I laugh.

"Naw, I got over it. I just—" I immediately lose my train of thought when I see a boy talking to Chiron. He had dark curls that were fashioned in a fringe cut. And very distracting brown almost black eyes. He wore black skinny jeans and a _Muse _tank top so you could clearly see muscle on his bicep. He sees me and smirks, nodding his head at me. I smile back.

This summer is definitely going to be interesting.

**Review for me to continue! **


	2. Chapter 2: liking

**A.N I apologize for any grammatical errors and such. I typed this on my iPad so it's a little weird. Enjoy and review **

Music

I sat in the training room with Lyric, who was practicing throwing her knives. Finally, I worked up the nerve to ask her about the boy.

"Oh, that's just Nico. Why? Do you like him or something?"

"What?! Psh, no! I was just curious as to who he was that's all. I mean, he is pretty cute and he has those giant brown eyes someone can stare into all day and-" I was cut off because I looked at Lyric, who was looking at something else. "Lyric!" I screamed she practically jumped out her skin.

"What? What?!" she said coming back into reality.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"Nothing." she said warily.

"Lies!" I yelled, a few people glanced at us and Lyric smiled at the sheepishly. Her eyes looked back over to the left and she sighed and continued to throw her knives. I looked over to where she was looking and saw my brother helping some girl with a bow and arrow. The girl was smiling and laughing at something he said.

"He such a terrible flirt." I rolled my eyes. I looked over to lyric who just sighed and continued to throw knives, a little harshly. I dwelled on this for a second and then gasped. "You like my brothe-" I said loudly and then I was tackled by Lyric, who was covering my mouth.

"Could you be any louder?!" She hissed.

"I could." I said in a normal tone "HEY EVERYBODY! LYRIC LI-" She covered my mouth again. And when people stared at us, she just smiled sheepishly again.

"Ok, yes, I like Will. Now shut up." Lyric said in a low hiss.

I stayed silent for a moment "... Ew."

"Could you not? You like Nico, who is creepy, do you even know who his father is?" Lyric say in a serious tone.

"Can't say I do?"

"He's a child of Hades, Music!"

I looked at her for a second. "That's so cool! Think he has a pet zombie?"

"That is literally the dumbest thing you've ever said." Lyric said shaking her head.

"Whatever. Look, I'm going to help you with Will. Then, you can help me with Nico."

"I would help you anyway, just don't say anything to Will."

But it was too late, I was already running over there.

"Hey Will." I said as I sped to him and the girl.

"Hey Music, this is Cathy. Hermes kid."

"That's nice. You know he has a obsession with Disney, right? Like its a shame, and you could do better." I said to the girl, she turned smug and shrugged at Will before walking away.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" Will said almost lethal.

"Because I can." I shrugged. "You know who really likes Disney? Lyric."

"That's cool I guess-"

"Isn't your favorite princess, besides belle, Ariel?" He nodded "You know who looks kind of like Ariel? Lyric!" I said getting a little too excited.

"Something tells me that you want me to talk to Lyric?"

"Now who said that?" I said smirking "I'm just saying she looks like Ariel. She has the gigantic eyes and..." We looked over to Lyric and saw her throw her knife and it went through the dummy's neck, the head fell clean off. "and the ability to behead, apparently."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"I'm just saying if you wanted to 'talk' to her, I approve."

"So you're basically trying to hook me up with your friend?" Will said, looking skeptical.

"I'm just saying she's nice and she's funny and she's not stupid like those other girls you talk to." I said. I patted him on the shoulder. "Just think about it." I said before running off.

I ran out the training room and collided with someone who was coming in. I fell backwards and hit my head on the concrete and felt my vision get blurry. Then everything went black.

XXX.

I woke up in the infirmary when suddenly someone was standing over me. I blinked a few times and saw it was Nico. He was holding a wet cloth to my forehead, when he saw me looking he smiled a little bit.

"I'm sorry, I should've been watching where I was going." He said in a tone that almost sounded like guilt and general concern.

"Naw, it's fine, really. I'm accident-prone and I was too excited so I wasn't paying attention." I gave him a small smile.

"I never got your name?" He said continuing to dab my forehead, I moved his hand so he was dabbing what actually hurt.

"Music." I said smiling.

"Who's your parent?"

"Well, my mom is Elle in the broadway musical forLegally Blonde and-"

"I meant your godly parent." He laughs "But that's nice I guess."

"Well, I thought that was obvious because my name, the fact my moms a musician, Blonde hair and-"

"Overextended ego?" He said. I pouted a little and he laughed. "Apollo kid?" I nodded.

"And I know your a Child of Hades because you smell like underground and your kind of emo."

"I wasn't aware I had a scent."

I rolled my eyes "All of us have a scent. But don't worry, it's...nice"

"Thanks I guess." He laughed then looked at me. My crystalline blue eyes stared into his dark brown ones. One thing I noticed about him was that he always wore a smirk on his face like he always had a sarcastic thing to say. But then again I was the same way.

We stayed like that for a while until we heard a cleared throat. I looked to see my half-sister Kayla smirking "Your free to go when you want to, Music."

I shot up. "Great, I hate being cooped up." I walked toward the door and Nico followed closely behind me.

"So where are you heading?" He asked.

"Stables. I have to feed Sheet."

"Sheet?"

"My Pegasus. I usually wait for Lyric so she can tell me what she's saying but something tells me Lyric's busy right now." I smiled as I saw her and Will walking out the training room laughing.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll see you later."

"Guess so."

"Try not to write any terrible haikus."

"Try not to raise any zombies." I smirked. He laughed as he ran off to catch up with Percy. I don't know why but I was beginning to like this guy.


End file.
